fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Nergigante
|weaknesses = |creator = Adopted: GoldenDragonIlo }} Zenith Nergigante are extremely powerful individuals of Nergigante which are overflowing with bioenergy after consuming many Elder Dragons. Getting close to one is no mean feat, but surviving one is another matter entirely. Can only be fought in HR800+. Physiology Zenith Nergigante appear much like normal, but have increased in size and the spikes all over its body and horns are heavily developed, becoming long and silvery in appearance. In addition, spikes appear to grow outward from the front of Zenith Nergigante's horns, and all appear to be bloodstained. Lastly, its left horn is overgrown and its once-black shell is now slightly cobalt with a slight shine to it. Behaviour Can only be best described as berserk, but much like normal, only appears when there are other Elder Dragons about, even weaker Nergigante. It fights with raging abandon, seeking only to kill its prey with even less of a care for its own health than a normal Nergigante, and becomes noticeable in a fight. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Extremely high, almost unparalleled, but still finds itself rivalling with First-Class Elders and larger Elder Dragons. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Zenith Nergigante will simply attack anything that strays too close to it, but Elder Dragons are at greater risk. The moment a Zenith Nergigante spots an Elder Dragon, it will fly into a blind rage, and woe betide those in the crossfire. Tracks Much like normal, Zenith Nergigante will leave Gashes and Thorns where it goes. Specific Locale Interactions Much like Rajang, Zenith Nergigante will oftentimes use the very environment to fight, by moving to a certain spot in specific areas and taking out a large chunk of rock or bioenergy crystal, before throwing it to its chosen target. Special Behaviours Zenith Nergigante do not have any special behaviours to note. Cutscenes Zenith Nergigante have no planned cutscenes. Abilities The bioenergy inside them boosts its physical strength, and its developed horns and spikes open up many opportunities for it to make the most of its abilities. Its spikes are still detachable, but unlike normal, they grow at a faster rate, but not instantaneously. It should also be noted that Zenith Nergigante no longer has its 'second stage' and goes through one stage throughout the whole fight, and that most of its high-level attacks will deal self-damage. Attacks WIP Rage and Tired States Rage State Zenith Nergigante will let out a Zenith level roar and its spikes will stand up. It also becomes noticeably faster. Tired State Zenith Nergigante loses this state completely. Mounts Zenith Nergigante can be mounted on its head, back and tail. It is risky, as the hunter will slowly lose health the longer they stay on Zenith Nergigante if its spikes are still active. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy Pending Habitat Range Zenith Nergigante have only ever been sighted in the Elder's Recess, as it can only sustain its power by feeding on whatever goes there. Ecological Niche If a Zenith Nergigante appears, it immediately assumes the apex status, and remains unchallenged for as long as its life allows it. Lesser Elder Dragons on the level of Teostra and Kushala Daora are easy meals for Zenith Nergigante, but some of the more larger ones and First-Class Elders pose a threat to even Zenith Nergigante. Biological Adaptations Its spikes and horns grew and developed due to crystallised dragon bioenergy, and is also why Zenith Nergigante is much more powerful in comparison to its lesser cousin. However, Zenith Nergigante has to pay an unending debt to this power, it needs to keep feeding on Elder Dragons in order to secure its spot in the food chain. These spikes are capable of impaling victims, which it will often use to weaken them before going for the kill. As a drawback, however, Zenith Nergigante becomes infertile so it cannot reproduce. Behaviour Zenith Nergigante focuses on its own survival over others, and will do anything possible just to achieve that, and to its own eyes, can only do that by fighting. It will attack just about anything that has even a trace of bioenergy, which leads it to attack even Tempered Monsters. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Zenith Nergigante's horns can be broken, and the left one can be severed after. * Zenith Nergigante's wings can be broken. * Zenith Nergigante's tail can be broken then severed. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Element Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Zenith Nergigante currently do not interact with other monsters. Interactions with Unique Statuses As a Zenith Species and Elder Dragon, Zenith Nergigante cannot be Frenzied, Hyper or Tempered. Notes *Each break gradually weakens Zenith Nergigante. Trivia * GoldenDragonIlo adopted this monster from a blocked user on 04/08/2019. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Zenith Species Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Bleeding (Frontier) Monster Category:Stabbed Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo